The pensieve of an eleven year old
by RoseScor90
Summary: Written for the 2019 challenge! A one shot on the thoughts of Lily Luna Potter as she boards the Hogwarts Express for the first time!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters…**

What could an eleven year old have to reminisce about?

An eleven year old girl, over shadowed by the experiences and adventures, of two of the bravest parents in the wizarding world.

An eleven year old girl intimidated by the memories of war heroes who were family friends and relatives.

An eleven year old girl who felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as she boarded the train and waved to her celebrity parents.

An eleven year old girl who wished she were boarding the Hogwarts Express as just another student and not as Lily Luna Potter.

But, she did reminisce. The days of her childhood. Her own cherished memores.

Those days that she was going to miss horribly.

She had had a normal childhood, contrary to what most people believed. Her parents had made quite sure that none of the media could make a show of their only daughter.

And she only realized the preciousness of those days now, sitting in the Hogwarts express, traveling towards Hogwarts.

Those days that she could lie on the bank of the pond by their home, and look at the creatures on the trees above her, play with the garden gnomes around her, and giggle, as the cool breeze would turn her hair loose, taking away the ribbon which had tied it into a pony tail.

And then her father would join her in the evenings. And they would talk about every thing she ever wanted to. From her pygmy puff to the dinner that day.

On one such day, she had asked her father about his school, and he had said, "Hogwarts, Lily flower, is the best school there ever was. You won't have us with you there, don't pout, you'll be happy about that, actually. You'll have a lot of friends, and of course, the Professors there are the best too. Most of all, the castle is the grandest of them all"

"Does it really have a moving staircase? And does it really swallow up naughty students?"

"Yes, there are moving staircases but they don't swallow any one up. Who told you that?"

"Jamie"

Her father had laughed at that. Then, he had ruffled her hair and had told her not to believe every thing her elder brother told her.

She now looked out of the compartment, as rain poured outside the window of the compartment in which she sat alone.

She had expected Hugo to join her but; he had gone away with James and Fred, excited about the prospect of wreaking havoc on his very first day, or night, at school.

She looked at the compartment door, hoping some one would join her, then sighed dejectedly and turned back to staring at the window.

Remembering the day when she and her brothers had gotten drenched in the rain, she smiled, thinking of how her two brothers had lifted her and spun her around, laughing when she tried to wriggle away from their grasps.

They had then lied down on the wet, sloppy grass, laughing as the cool rain water washed them.

She had always loved her brothers. She had told them then that they were her teddy bears, and they had tried smashing her between them, screaming 'bear hug alert'.

And their mother had been furious.

Lily laughed, thinking of her mother. Her mother who could beat her Grandma Molly in temper. Her mother who was also the sweetest person in the world. Of course she had the Weasley temper. But she had the Weasley passion too, and she couldn't have wished for a better Mum in a thousand years.

Her musings were cut short as the compartment door finally opened, and a girl and a boy came in.

"Hey there! You a first year too? I'm Ida Wood. And that there's my twin, Irvin. Could we have a seat here? Thanks. We almost thought we'd never find an empty compartment with first years in it"

Lily piped in before Ida could start speaking again. It seemed that Ida was quite nice. A possible friend.

"I'm Lily"

"Lily…?"

Lily looked at the boy sitting opposite her for the first time. And she was a stickler for first impressions.

This one wasn't going to be on the favorable side any time soon.

"Oh, just ignore him, Lily. Now, do you know that there are moving staircases at Hogwarts?…"

For years after that, Lily had often wondered if she'd have enjoyed her life as much, found as many loved ones, if she hadn't met Ida and Irvin that day.

Ida who had become her one true friend and Irvin, who had become a soul mate.

A/n: Written for the 2019 challenge.

Lily is one of my favorite characters and I hope I have made justice to her.

R&R!


End file.
